


"Nàng tiên Ếch Quàng khăn Bạch Tuyết," hay là "Eisenluthor, Dũng sĩ giết Dơi"

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: DCEU trộn DC Comics trộn DCAUPairings: Bruce/Clark, Tim/Kon, Damian/Dick
Kudos: 1





	"Nàng tiên Ếch Quàng khăn Bạch Tuyết," hay là "Eisenluthor, Dũng sĩ giết Dơi"

Vào một buổi sáng thần tiên ở xứ sở Đ** C*.

"Gương kia ngự ở trên tường," Lex Luthor vừa xỉa răng vừa hỏi Gương Thần một câu quen thuộc. "Thế gian ai *hất tóc* toẹt được dường như ta?"

Gương Thần đáp,

"Xưa kia ngài toẹt nhất trần...Ngày nay Dơi Đấng muôn phần toẹt hơn!"

"...Cái cù loi gì vậy?" Lex đưa tay đập đập Gương. "Mới mua mấy ngày đã hỏng, thế cũng đòi làm WayneTech!" Lấy giọng đằng hắng, gã hỏi lại,

"Gương kia--"

Gương lập tức ngắt lời,

"Hỏi mấy cũng vậy thôi cha nội! Đấng là Đấng là Đấng!"

Gã nghiến răng.

"Thế tao phải làm gì mới tiêu diệt được "Đấng"?"

Trên bề mặt gương xuất hiện một cái đồng hồ cát liên tục xoay ngược cùng dòng chữ "Đang tải." Lex ngán ngẩm bỏ đi hấp tóc. Hai tiếng sau gã quay lại, cảnh trong gương đã chuyển sang hình thành phố đêm chìm trong làn mưa mù mịt, cùng cửa sổ đăng nhập.

Gã vừa lầm bầm vừa gõ "luthorcutoe@lexcorp.com" và mật khẩu. Vài giây sau, giọng Gương Thần vang lên.

"Chào mừng bạn Lex đến với trò chơi Diệt Dơi (Beat Bat) phiên bản 3.0, server Metropolis. Xin bạn vui lòng chọn nghề nghiệp."

Gã hí hửng chọn class Thương gia.

"Bạn là một nhà buôn mới vào nghề. Nhiệm vụ của bạn: Thu thập đủ 5 chìa khóa. Trong các chìa khóa có ẩn chứa thông tin về điểm yếu của trùm cuối. Một khi khống chế được Batman, bạn sẽ trở lại là thanh niên ưu tú toẹt vời nhất hành tinh!"

Như để cổ vũ cho gã, trong gương hiện ra hình ảnh Bruce Wayne eo quấn khăn tắm, đang đánh răng chuẩn bị đi ngủ.

Bố thằng cú đêm. Nghĩ vậy, Lex vẫn ấn tay vào nút "OK."

Cuộc chơi bắt đầu.

***

LVL1: NÀNG BẠCH TOÉT

Khi mở mắt ra, Lex thấy mình đang đứng trước một căn nhà nhỏ xập xệ ở sâu trong rừng già. Trước nhà có treo một cái biển gỗ ghi "Túp lều Tụi tao (Titans' Tent.)"

Nhìn qua cửa sổ, gã thấy một thanh niên tóc đen trắng trẻo xinh xẻo đang nằm như ngủ giữa một đống máy móc, linh kiện, cùng dây điện lằng nhằng. Bảy đứa cả trai cả gái sàn sàn tuổi đứng vây quanh cậu ta, vẻ mặt dao động từ tiếc thương đến táo bón.

Bên tai gã vang lên giọng Gương Thần,

"Tim Drake, 19 tuổi, vừa gặm táo vừa sửa máy tính, nước quả rỏ vào ổ cắm nên bị điện giật. Hãy giúp cậu ta tỉnh lại để nhận chìa khóa đầu tiên."

Lex nhăn nhó. Gương Thần chỉ dẫn,

"Bạn có quyền sử dụng một trong ba sự trợ giúp: 50/50, hỏi ý kiến khán giả, hoặc gọi điện thoại cho người thân."

Sau khi cân nhắc, gã quyết định nhấc điện thoại. Năm phút sau, một chàng hoàng tử oai phong cưỡi ngựa đến trước lều. Cậu ta nhảy xuống, chĩa kiếm cao giọng nói,

"Ta là Kon-El, Kuận kông của Krypton. Kẻ nằm trên giường kia là ai?"

Một thằng bé mặc áo vàng tóc lỉa chỉa đáp,

"Đây là Timmy, Thám tử Thành Gotham."

"T-th-t-th," Kon lẩm bẩm. "Cái tên có vẻ xứng đáng cùng ta kết nghĩa trăm năm." Sau đó cậu ta cao giọng, "Các người hãy lui ra, ta có cách cứu vớt kẻ hèn này."

Tất cả nín thở. Kon chậm rãi bước đến bên Tim, sau đó giơ chân đá bốp vào thành giường.

"Cục kít kia, kuẩy lên cái coi!"

Miếng táo ọc ra khỏi họng, Tim ngồi bật dậy ho sù sụ, vừa ho vừa cáu tiết.

"Thằng thô thiển, cẩn thận tao thọc lòi thận!"

"Cái koái--!"

Hai thằng lao vào choảng nhau. Trước mặt Lex hiện ra dòng chữ, "Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành!"

Gã xòe tay đón lấy cái chìa khóa vừa rơi xuống, thả vào túi.

Trên đầu gã, một vệt xanh đỏ bay vù qua.

***

LVL2: CÁI NHẪN THẦN

Lex được chuyển đến một khúc sông quanh co thơ mộng, người đi picnic nằm ngồi la liệt trên thảm cỏ. Bên bờ một chàng trai với mái tóc nghệ sũy đang cầm bút cùng sổ vẽ thẫn thờ. Thỉnh thoảng anh ta lại thở dài, nước mắt rơi lộp độp trên trang giấy.

Lex kích hoạt chức năng tàng hình, rón rén đến gần nhìn qua vai. Tranh vẽ một con cá vàng, mắt thay bằng hai chữ X.

"Kyle Rayner, 26 tuổi, vừa lỡ tay đổ bồn cá vào toilet. Hãy giúp anh ta ngưng khóc để nhận chìa khóa thứ hai."

Lex bóp trán. Gã nhảy xuống nước, vài phút sau nhỏm đầu lên trước mặt Kyle, hỏi giọng ồm ồm.

"Làm sao con khóc?"

Thằng kia thút thít,

"Con... con giật nước cho Cục Cưng trôi ra sông mất rồi..."

Lex bèn hụp xuống nước. Đếm đến mười, gã trồi lên, mang theo một cái nhẫn xanh dương.

"Ta không thể tìm lại Cục Cưng cho con, nhưng ta sẽ cho con chiếc nhẫn có quyền năng hi vọng. Mạnh mẽ lên, một ngày nào đó con sẽ tìm được nó."

Kyle lắc đầu quầy quậy.

"Con không cần. Con chỉ cần Cục Cưng."

Lex vừa thầm chửi rủa bằng 15 thứ tiếng vừa hụp xuống lần nữa. Phen này, gã đem lên chiếc nhẫn màu tím.

"Ta sẽ cho con chiếc nhẫn của lòng nhân ái. Con cá mới sẽ yêu con nhiều như con yêu Cục Cưng."

Kyle giọt ngắn giọt dài.

"Không có Cục Cưng, con thà chết cho xong!"

Cái đồ $#!%&!

"Vậy đây là chiếc nhẫn có quyền năng sự sống! Về sau cá con nuôi sẽ không bao giờ chết nữa."

Kyle đưa tay quẹt nước mắt, đứng dậy toan về.

"Khoan đã!" Lex tuyệt vọng gọi với. Hắn thụp xuống, mang lên một con cá đen ngòm. "Cục Cưng của con đây!"

Kyle nghi ngờ,

"Cục Cưng là cá vàng..."

"...Vì con giật nó xuống toilet nên mới có màu như vậy đó~ Giờ con định bỏ rơi nó hay sao?"

Kyle sững lại. Lex đế thêm,

"Do lòng chung thủy của con với Cục Cưng, ta sẽ thưởng cho con cả ba cái nhẫn."

Nghe đến đó, Kyle nín khóc, móc túi lấy ra nhẫn, làm một cái bể cá bằng ánh sáng xanh. Sau đó ôm cả cá lẫn nhẫn Lex đưa bay về.

Lex nằm hộc máu bên bờ sông, chìa khóa rơi bép lên mặt gã.

***

LVL3: CHÚ BÉ QUÀNG KHĂN ĐỎ

Chưa hết hậm hực, Lex đã được chuyển tiếp đến bìa khu rừng già. Trên tảng đá đối diện gã ngồi một thằng thanh niên hoi khoác áo da, nách ôm mũ đỏ, đang phì phèo thuốc lá. Thấy Lex, hắn búng tàn thuốc lên bánh mì trong giỏ, hất cằm, "Nhìn giè?"

Gương Thần báo cáo,

"Jason Todd, 25 tuổi, đang bị ông già bắt đi chạy vặt. Hãy giúp hắn được bố thương để có chìa khóa thứ ba."

Sẵn tâm lý thù đời, Lex bóp tay, "Đơn văn giản."

Hai phút sau, một con sói miệng sơn đỏ choét và lông nhuộm xanh nhảy xồ đến, rú lên sằng sặc. Jason rút vội hai khẩu súng nhét trong bánh mì ra, vừa bắn như vãi đạn vừa gào, "BRUUCCEEEE!"

Thấy bóng xe từ xa phóng tới, Lex nhận chìa khóa thỏa mãn phẩy tay, "Đi thôi em~"

***

LVL4: QUÀNG TỬ ẾCH

Trước mắt gã là một cái bồn.

Trong bồn nổi mấy tấm lá.

Trên lá ngồi một con ếch xanh.

Con ếch đang buồn rầu nhìn mặt nước.

Lex chớp mắt.

"Hal Jordan, 31 tuổi. Ghẹo gái có ma thuật bị phù phép biến thành ếch. Hãy giúp anh ta trở lại thành người bằng nụ hôn với tình yêu đích thực."

Không gian trước mặt gã hiện lên bốn phương án:

A. Carol Ferris

B. Bruce Wayne

C. Barry Allen

D. Thaal Sinestro

Sau hồi lâu suy nghĩ, Lex chọn sự trợ giúp 50/50.

"Hai phương án còn lại là B. Bruce Wayne và D. Thaal Sinestro."

Lex vò đầu bứt tai. Gã cắn môi quay đầu lại, con ếch vẫn đang trầm tư soi mình xuống nước.

Đầu gã nảy ra sáng kiến.

Không lâu sau, với một tiếng nổ và tiếng nước ào ra, Hal trở lại nguyên hình nằm sõng sượt trong bồn. Lex vứt cái gương sang một bên, phủi tay, "Người tiếp theo!"

***

LVL5: CHÀNG TIÊN CÁ

Với bừng bừng ý chí, gã được thả lên một bãi biển, xa xa có tàu vừa thả neo, vài tay phu đang nối nhau vác những thùng hàng xuống bến.

Một cậu trai chừng mười lăm mười sáu tuổi, mắt xanh ngắt và da màu đồng hun, đang thong thả đi dạo gần bờ sóng. Cậu ta cầm theo một cái gậy để ném cho con chó đen to bự, nhưng mắt luôn dõi ra biển xa như tìm kiếm điều gì.

"Damian Wayne, sắp sinh nhật tròn 16 tuổi. Hãy tặng cậu ta món quà ý nghĩa nhất để được chìa khóa cuối cùng."

...Đố ác quá vậy??! Dù sao cũng không còn gì để mất, Lex dùng sự trợ giúp cuối cùng.

Quanh gã hiện lên hình chiếu 3D của Tim, Kon, Kyle, Jason và Hal. Thấy Kyle giơ tay, gã lờ tịt đi, hỏi,

"Có ai có gợi ý gì không?"

Kyle nhấp nha nhấp nhổm.

"Không ai có ý kiến gì à?"

Im lặng. Gã thở dài,

"Vâng, mời bạn."

Kyle cầm micro được một bàn tay vô hình đưa cho, thỏ thẻ, "Mình tên là Kyle Rayner, năm nay 26 tuổi, hiện đang làm Đèn Xanh--"

"Con lạy bố!" Lex chắp tay vái lia lịa. "Bố vào đề đi cho con nhờ."

Kyle bĩu môi, nhưng vẫn đáp.

"Ai cũng thích cá, nên theo ý mình cứ tặng Dami một con cá là xong."

Lex lặng lẽ đập mặt vào tường. Cùng lúc đó, Kon ra hiệu muốn nói,

"Cứ kóa tình cảm, là Kuận kông cũng phải kùy," cậu ta hùng hồn, đoạn quay sang Tim. "Phải hok kưng?"

Tim nhẹ nhàng gỡ mic khỏi tay cậu, cười âu yếm,

"Thôi thua đi, tối tui thương."

Mọi người đồng loạt ói mửa. Riêng Hal vừa sửa tóc vừa phán,

"Nói chuẩn mà, cứ có đứa để ôm là xong tất."

Jason búng thuốc,

"Tổng lại ý các thím là tìm một thằng nửa người nửa cá cho nó phang ấy gì? Nhà có sẵn đây..."

Vì vậy, sau một tuần bơi rong, Dick bị Lex thuê ngươi giăng lưới tha về cho chính chủ.

***

Cầm trong tay năm chiếc chìa khóa, Lex xoa cằm cân nhắc.

"Mông đẹp... Đa cảm... Hay bao đồng... Không phải người... Lại còn đơn phương--"

Gã búng tay. À há!

***

Sau một ngày sét đánh suýt đổ tháp Titans, Sinestro và Green Lantern đuổi nhau ven sông, Joker đấu súng với Red Hood, Zatanna thả bùa chú khắp nơi, lại thêm vụ lùm xùm giữa Nightwing và Deathstroke, Clark bắt đầu có cảm giác muốn về nhà với mẹ.

Đáng tiếc thứ Sáu này của anh vẫn còn rất dài.

"Anh thấy đấy," Lex chập tay, giọng phấn khích và đầy tự hào. "Từ kết quả nghiên cứu chung, tôi tin rằng sẽ xây dựng được nền tảng hợp tác tốt cho hai tập đoàn chúng ta."

Rồi tụi mày đập nhau tan xác đi~ Gã vừa nghĩ vừa rờ tay vào vòng cổ lõi kryptonite, chuẩn bị nhấn nút mở.

"Cảm ơn thiện chí của cậu," Bruce cười lịch sự, nắm khuỷu tay Lex dịch gã ra xa. "Cậu bị bắt vì tội đánh cắp thông tin và giam giữ người trái phép."

Đợi cảnh sát cơ động lôi gã đi, Bruce quỳ một gối xuống bên Superman.

"Em dỗi đủ chưa?"

Clark quay mặt đi.

"Người khác mang em đến đây, tôi vẫn giữ lời hứa nhé."

Mím môi, nhỏ giọng, "Biết. Thả tôi ra."

Bruce nhìn một lượt những vòng dây xích quấn quanh người anh, cười không nói.

***

Mờ sáng hôm sau, Bruce bừng tỉnh vì tiếng khởi động của mẫu thử Gương Thần™. Khẽ tách khỏi Clark đang ngủ vùi trong chăn, ông bước đến trước gương.

"Xưa Dơi bá đạo nhất trần,

Ngày nay anh Cá muôn phần bá h--"

Tiếng mở cửa sổ, tiếng một vật rơi tõm xuống hồ nước.

Kể từ đó, thiên hạ thái bình.

End.

=================================

=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
